Su herramienta
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Zabuza se siente solo, está ebrio y necesita una mujer, ¿qué hace ese joven hermoso y semidesnudo en su futón? Un Zabuza/Haku. Lemon!


¡Hola a todos! Este fanfic obviamente se ubica antes de la muerte de estos dos, se ubica antes de siquiera haber conocido a Kakashi y a los niños y haber sido contratados por Gatoh. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

**Su herramienta.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

**--**

Haku sabía cómo se sentía Zabuza.

Desde dos semanas atrás se paraba por las noches, incapaz de concebir el sueño y gritando majaderías y gruñidos por ese hecho. Durante el día se la pasaba durmiendo tan profundamente que se le escapaban ronquidos guturales y algo monstruosos. En las pocas tardes que se había encontrado despierto se iba quién sabe a dónde y no volvía hasta el anochecer, mientras él preparaba algo para cenar o hacía un poco de quehacer en esa vieja cabaña de madera.

No era un buen indicio, él lo sabía. Su señor estaba cayendo en una especie de hoyo oscuro que poco a poco lo iba engullendo, en una desesperante y castrante depresión.

Haku conocía el sentir de Zabuza, sabía a la perfección lo que él necesitaba. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque su amo lo considerara solamente una herramienta no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. Aun así le dolía en lo profundo, y cada vez que pensaba que no podía llegar a ser algo más para él sentía el corazón desgajársele.

Aunque fuera únicamente una herramienta, quería se _su _herramienta, y sólo suya. Si era así deseaba ser la herramienta que le trajera la confortabilidad de vuelta, que le trajera el coraje para vivir.

Algunos golpes secos y objetos cayendo le hicieron sobresaltarse y salir de su ensimismamiento. No había peligro, así que ordenó a su corazón calmarse. Zabuza pateó la puerta para poder entrar y luego murmuró algo por lo bajo completamente enfadado.

 —Zabuza-san...

El shinobi conocido como "El Demonio Asesino" se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Debido a la torpeza en su andar podía asegurar que llevaba varias horas bebiendo. Haku se sentía incómodo al verlo así, era doloroso, lacerante. Zabuza llegó dando traspieses a su futón con la botella en la mano y se recostó cayendo como un pesado bulto.

La cabeza se le movía en círculos y su boca estaba condenadamente seca. Se sentía tan torpe y tan estúpido. Aun así pensaba que no tenía nada de malo exagerar el consumo del alcohol de vez en cuando, le hacía sentirse mejor, le traía una rasposa sensación de anestesia y hormigueo en una gran extensión de su piel. La sensibilidad de su cuerpo rozaba entre la pesadez de las piernas y la ligereza de su cabeza. Era fantástico el contraste.

—¡Demonios! —sólo alcanzó a murmurar. Dio un puñetazo al suelo por la maldita sed que sentía, ni siquiera el pasar la lengua por su cavidad le traía algo más de humedad, ni siquiera una poca. Volvió a dar otro golpe.

Cuando menos lo esperó se dio cuenta que había alguien dándole de beber con suma delicadeza y cuidado, casi con cariño. _No. _El cariño era un sentimiento prohibido para él. Aun así..., se sentía tan bien.

Trató de enfocar mejor con sus torpes irises y la sombra oscura se convirtió en el rostro tan hermoso, fino y delicado de una mujer. Necesitaba una mujer, necesitaba a una perra que le hiciera jadear hasta sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Una mujer le estaba dando de beber. Una mujer con ojos oscuros y grandes y una piel blanca cubierta por rubor natural en las mejillas, el cabello negro le colgaba a cada lado de los hombros.

Estiró una mano y alcanzó a tocarle el suave cabello, siguió hasta su rostro y uno de sus dedos rozó la tersa mejilla. Esa mujer era excitante, sintió un endurecimiento en alguna parte de su cuerpo, y después concluyó que era en su entrepierna.

La sensación de traer el alcohol en la sangre era reconfortante, pero comenzaba a molestarle un poco.

Quería hacerlo con esa mujer, quería poseerla y hacerla gemir.

Se sentía solo.

La necesitaba.

Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello perfumado con una hechizante esencia. La mujer jadeó y Zabuza la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con torpeza.

La mujer comenzó a quitarse la ropa dudando. En su rostro había una mezcla entre sensualidad y timidez, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido aun más.

—Zabuza-san...

Volvió a mirar y Zabuza se dio cuenta de algo. Aquella persona que le había dado de beber no era una mujer a pesar de las delicadas facciones.

—... si usted lo necesita, lo haré.

—¿Ha... Haku?

Haku cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a recibir las reprimendas, los insultos y gritos de su señor, tal vez hasta los golpes.

Zabuza se encontraba aun confundido. Había besado a Haku, había besado su piel tersa y blanca. Pero Haku no era una mujer. La frase "Zabuza-san si usted lo necesita, lo haré." Volvió a sonar en su mente. Haku estaba dispuesto a calmar su pesar, estaba dispuesto a hacerle sentir mejor.

¡Con un demonio! Se sentía solo y lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el cariño y el cuidado de alguien.

—Haku...

El chico terminó de descubrir su cuerpo y se arrodilló enfrente de su amo. Zabuza observó una y otra vez. Haku no era una mujer, no tenía pechos, además tenía un bulto entre las piernas, justo como él. Lo dicho, dicho estaba, y lo hecho, estaba hecho también. No iban a dar marcha atrás. Ambos lo necesitaban, ambos deseaban sentir el calor del otro, deseaban sentirse.

Zabuza se quitó la ropa por completo y dejó al descubierto su piel endurecida y ceniza. Sus amplios pectorales  y el camino del abdomen hasta la pelvis provocó que Haku se excitara aun más, enseguida su rostro se enrojeció completamente. Agachó la cabeza incapaz de mirar los ojos de su señor. Le daba suma vergüenza.

El ninja asesino le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara.

—¿Te gusta, Haku? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Él asintió levemente. El otro se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besarle los labios, unos segundos después la intensidad aumentó y pudo entrar a su boca. Era cierto que el alcohol lo impulsaba a actuar desinhibidamente, pero le agradaba la sensación. Rodeó la cintura de Haku con sus brazos y sus manos avanzaron hasta sus glúteos. El chico gimió avergonzado, y entonces Zabuza lo levantó y lo colocó entre sus piernas, mientras él se encontraba arrodillado.

La sensación de tener el grueso miembro de su señor rozándole el suyo le incitó a mover la pelvis, haciendo movimientos suaves de delante hacia atrás. Zabuza lo besó de nuevo y entonces raspó su cuello con la lengua.

Zabuza comenzó a gemir y Haku se encontraba gustoso de poder traerle placer a su amo, poder traerle un momento de dicha.

El otro comenzó a masajear los muslos suaves de Haku y luego volvió a los glúteos blancos, acariciándole con delicadeza esa entrada pequeña y tibia.

Zabuza lo miró intensamente como pidiéndole permiso y Haku aceptó entonces. El más grande lo recostó en el suelo y siguió tocando la entrada del otro.

Separó un poco ambas prominencias y poco a poco fue introduciéndose hasta llegar al fondo. Haku lanzó un grito de dolor, pero entonces calló. Zabuza lo miró con remordimiento, pero el pequeño comenzó a moverse, le había dolido al principio, pero ahora estaba bien, además él solamente servía para traerle ese placer a su señor, era su herramienta.

El tener el miembro endurecido de su amo en su interior le provocaba una sensación extraña, el dolor comenzaba a menguar y sentía la necesidad de moverse, de rozar sus paredes con él. Entonces Zabuza lo hizo por él, comenzó a arremeter con delicadeza mientras se le escapaban algunos gemidos. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba esa gloriosa sensación. El tener su pene dentro le encantaba, lo llevaba a la cima.

Quería seguir, seguir empujando y no detenerse, era endemoniadamente delicioso.

Zabuza comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo. Le gustaba sentir las manos grandes y fuertes de su amo tocándolo. Quería pertenecer a él, ser suyo y nada más.

Las arremetidas aumentaron de intensidad y de fuerza, Zabuza quería más y más, quería seguir, hasta derramarse dentro de Haku y así lo hizo. Sus gemidos hicieron que Haku alcanzara el orgasmo también, ese delicioso e incomparable éxtasis.

Zabuza lo besó con delicadeza y comenzó humedecer el interior de su boca una vez más. La sed se extinguía. Se recostó a su lado rodeando el abdomen del chico con su brazo antes de quedarse dormido.

Aunque solamente fuera esa vez Haku estaba contento de haberle brindado la dicha a su señor. Recordó que era una herramienta y sólo sería considerado como una. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta el suelo.

**Fin.**


End file.
